1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a retaining structure for an information recording device such as a hard disk drive, and to an image forming apparatus that includes the retaining structure.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that include a hard disk drive (hereinafter, HDD) serving as an information recording device are widely known. The HDD is installed in the image forming apparatus, for example, via a retainer that can be removably mounted in the image forming apparatus, for facilitating the installation and removal of the HDD in and from the image forming apparatus.
In case that the HDD is subjected to vibration or the like the magnetic disk and the magnetic head may be made to contact each other, and either or both of the magnetic disk and the magnetic head may be damaged. Accordingly, a retaining structure that protects and retains the HDD has to be provided when the HDD is installed in the image forming apparatus. Some of such retaining structures thus far developed include a vibration isolator, for example attached to a housing in which the HDD is accommodated, for mitigating vibration applied to the HDD.